wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/32
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Częściowo pod przytłaczającym wpływem tego niepokoju, a częściowo w celu dania wypoczynku Silverowi i pomęczonym ludziom, cały oddział przysiadł, gdyśmy doszli do krawędzi zbocza. Wyżyna była nieco nachylona ku zachodowi, toteż z miejsca, w którym odpoczywaliśmy, roztaczał się rozległy widok na wszystkie strony. Przed sobą, ponad wierzchołkami drzew, widzieliśmy Przylądek Leśny z frędzlą spienionej fali. Poza sobą nie tylko oglądaliśmy przystań w dole i Wyspę Szkieletów, lecz nadto dostrzegaliśmy — tuż ponad przesmykiem i wschodnią niziną — wielką płaszczyznę pełnego morza na wschodzie. Nad nami piętrzyła się Luneta, gdzieniegdzie usiana rzadkimi sosnami, gdzieniegdzie zaś rozwierająca czarne czeluście. Nie dochodził tu żaden odgłos oprócz huku odległych bałwanów, dochodzącego ze wszystkich stron, oraz brzęczenia nieprzeliczonych owadów w zaroślach. Nie było widać żywej duszy ludzkiej ani też zgoła żagla na morzu. Ogromna przestrzeń widoku zwiększała jeszcze poczucie samotności. Silver usiadłszy zaczął na podstawie kompasu czynić obliczenia. — Są tu aż trzy „wysokie drzewa” — odezwał się — prawie w prostej linii od Wyspy Szkieletów. „Cypel Lunety”, jak przypuszczam, oznacza ten niższy punkt. Odszukanie tych rzeczy to dziecinna zabawka. Mam zamiar najpierw zjeść obiad. — Nie czuję się dobrze! — mruczał Morgan. — Kiedy myślę o Flincie, tak się czuję, jakby już było po mnie... — Tak, tak! mój synku, błogosław swoją gwiazdę, że on już nie żyje! — odrzekł Silver. — Był to bies wcielony! — zawołał trzeci opryszek z wzdrygnięciem się. — A ta siność jego twarzy!... — Występowała zawsze, kiedy rum podziałał na niego — dodał Merry. — Siność! tak, bywał naprawdę siny! Użyłeś trafnego wyrazu! Odkąd napotkali szkielet i wpadli na wiążący się z tym temat, gwarzyli coraz ciszej i ciszej, przechodząc niemal w szeptanie, tak iż ich rozmowa ledwo zakłócała ciszę leśną. Nagle z kępy drzew rosnących przed nami rozbrzmiał jakiś cienki, wysoki, drżący głos, nucący znaną melodię i słowa: ''Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Nie widziałem nigdy ludzi tak przerażonych jak piraci w owej chwili. Sześć twarzy naraz pobladło, jak gdyby ktoś na piratów rzucił urok. Niektórzy zerwali się na nogi, inni uczepili się ich kurczowo. Morgan czołgał się po ziemi. — To Flint, do... — krzyknął Merry. Śpiew urwał się nagle, jak się rozpoczął, załamawszy się w środku nuty, jak gdyby ktoś położył rękę na ustach śpiewającego. Rozlegając się daleko w czystym, słonecznym przestworzu pomiędzy zielonymi koronami drzew głos brzmiał nierealnie i łagodnie; tym bardziej niesamowite wrażenie wywarł na mych towarzyszach. — Chodźcie! — rzekł Silver usiłując wykrztusić słowo ze spopielałych warg. — Już się to nie powtórzy. Idźmy dalej. Jestem odurzony rumem i nie umiem nazwać tego głosu, ale to ktoś sobie z nas pokpiwa, ktoś mający ciało i krew! Możecie być tego pewni! Gdy to mówił, powróciła mu znów odwaga, a równocześnie twarz ożywiła się rumieńcem. Już i inni zaczęli dawać posłuch jego zachętom i nieco ochłonęli z przerażenia, gdy wtem zabrzmiał znów ten sam głos. Tym razem już nie śpiewał, lecz odzywał się słabym, oddalonym nawoływaniem, które jeszcze słabiej powtarzało echo wśród rozpadlin Lunety. — Darby M’Graw! — kwilił ten głos, gdyż to słowo może najlepiej określić ów dźwięk. — Darby M’Graw! Darby M’Graw! I tak dalej, jeszcze raz i znów, i znów, aż na koniec podnosząc się nieco wyżej i cisnąwszy przekleństwo, które pomijam, zajęczał: — Przynieś mi rumu, Darby! Zbójcy stanęli w miejscu jak wryci, a oczy wylazły im na wierzch głowy. Jeszcze w długą chwilę potem, gdy głos przebrzmiał, oni jeszcze utkwiwszy zmartwiałe źrenice w przestrzeń przed sobą, stali w milczeniu i osłupieniu. — To zła wróżba! — westchnął jeden. — Odejdźmy! — To były jego ostatnie słowa — jęczał Morgan. — Ostatnie słowa, jakie wymówił na okręcie. Dick otworzył Biblię i modlił się żarliwie. Ten chłopak był wychowany w dobrych zasadach, zanim wyruszył na morze, gdzie pokumał się ze złym towarzystwem. Jedynie Silver był nieprzekonany. Słyszałem, jak zęby dzwoniły mu z trwogi, jednak jeszcze się jej zupełnie nie poddał. — Nikt na tej wyspie nie słyszał nigdy o Darbym — mruczał — nikt prócz nas, tu obecnych! A potem opanowawszy się z wysiłkiem, zawołał: — Towarzysze, moja w tym głowa, by rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Nie dam się zapędzić w kozi róg ani człowiekowi, ani diabłu! Nigdy nie bałem się Flinta za życia, toteż, do kroćset, spojrzę mu w oczy i po śmierci. O ćwierć mili niespełna stąd znajduje się siedemset tysięcy funtów. Kiedyż to jaki „pan szczęścia” odwrócił się od tylu talarów, bojąc się zapijaczonego starego żeglarza z siną gębą i to jeszcze umarłego? Lecz odwaga bynajmniej nie wstąpiła w serca jego towarzyszy, a jego zuchwałe słowa raczej przyczyniły się do powiększenia strachu. — Daj spokój, Johnie — rzekł Merry. — Nie wchodź w drogę duchowi! Inni zanadto byli przerażeni, by mogli coś odpowiedzieć. Już parę razy mieli ochotę drapnąć; gdybyż starczyło im na to odwagi! Lecz lęk trzymał ich dokoła Johna, jak gdyby jego śmiałość była im osłoną. On ze swej strony umiał nader zręcznie przezwyciężyć ich słabość. — Duchowi? Być może — odparł. — Jedna rzecz wszakże jest dla mnie niejasna. Przecież słychać było echo. Wszak nikt jeszcze nie widział ducha z cieniem, wobec tego chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd się wzięło przy nim echo? To z pewnością nie byłoby naturalne, prawda. Dowód ten wydawał się dość słaby, lecz nigdy nie można przewidzieć, co zrobi wrażenie na przesądnych. Ku memu zdziwieniu George Merry uspokoił się. — Tak, ależ oczywiście! — powiedział. — Masz Johnie, głowę na karku, bez wątpienia! Do dzieła, kamraci! Zdaje mi się, że zachodzi tu omyłka. Jeśli się zastanowić, głos ten był nieco podobny do głosu Flinta, przyznaję, ale niezupełnie. Tym razem był on podobniejszy do czyjegoś innego głosu... był podobniejszy do... — Do głosu Bena Gunna! niech mnie piorun trzaśnie! — ryknął Silver. — Tak, i tak jest w istocie! — krzyknął Morgan podrywając się na kolana. — Przecież Ben Gunn tu przebywał! — Czy to zmienia postać rzeczy? — zapytał Dick. — Ben Gunn, ale nieżywy, tak jak Flint. Lecz starsi towarzysze przyjęli tę uwagę drwiąco. — Ech! nikt z nas nie boi się Bena Gunna! — zawołał Merry. — Niech będzie sobie żywy czy umarły! Mniejsza o niego! Było niezwykłe, jak zmieniały się ich nastroje i jak naturalny kolor odżył na ich twarzach. Wkrótce poczęli gawędzić spokojnie, nasłuchując w przerwach, a niebawem nie słysząc już żadnego głosu, wzięli manatki na plecy i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Merry szedł pierwszy z kompasem Silvera, aby prowadzić ich na jednej linii z Wyspą Szkieletów. To, co powiedział, było prawdą: nikt nie zważał na Bena Gunna, żywego czy umarłego. Jedynie Dick trzymał wciąż w ręce Biblię i idąc rozglądał się wokoło bojaźliwym wzrokiem. Nie znalazł wszakże uznania ani współczucia, a Silver kpił sobie z niego w żywe oczy. — Mówiłem ci! — dogadywał. — Mówiłem ci, że znieważyłeś Biblię! Skoro nie nadaje się do tego, żeby na nią przysięgać, to czy sądzisz, że duch będzie choć trochę na nią zważał? Ani tyle! — i trzasnął swymi ogromnymi palcami, oparłszy się przez chwilę na szczudle. Lecz Dick był niepocieszony. Wkrótce nabrałem przekonania, że chłopak wpada w chorobę. Febra, przepowiedziana przez doktora Livesey’a, a przyśpieszona przez upał, wyczerpanie i nagły niepokój, wzrastała widocznie szybko. Przestronna była i wygodna nasza obecna droga na szczycie. Zeszliśmy nieco w dół, gdyż jak powiedziałem, wyżyna nachylała się ku zachodowi. Sosny, większe i mniejsze, rosły w szerokich odstępach, a między kępami muszkatowych drzew i azalii spore, otwarte polanki wygrzewały się w skwarnych blaskach słonecznych. Przedzierając się w poprzek wyspy mniej więcej w kierunku północno-zachodnim, z jednej strony przybliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej do grzbietów Lunety, z drugiej strony zaś mieliśmy coraz rozleglejszy widok na ową zatokę zachodnią, gdzie niedawno kołysałem się i trząsłem w łódeczce. Dotarliśmy do pierwszego z wysokich drzew, a na podstawie obliczeń stwierdzono, że nie było ono tym, o które chodziło. To samo okazało się z drugim. Trzecie wystrzelało bez mała na dwieście stóp w górę ponad gąszcz krzewów; był to prawdziwy olbrzym świata roślinnego, o pniu grubym jak chata, rozrzucającym na okół rozległy cień, w którym cały hufiec wojska mógłby odbywać ćwiczenia. Było ono z dala dostrzegalne od strony morza, zarówno ze wschodu, jak i z zachodu, i mogło być zamieszczone na mapie jako znak orientacyjny dla żeglarzy. Jednakże nie wielkość drzewa wywarła w tej chwili wrażenie na mych towarzyszach, lecz świadomość, że siedemset tysięcy funtów w złocie leżało tu gdzieś zakopane w jego rozłożystym cieniu. W miarę jak się zbliżali, myśl o pieniądzach stłumiła ich uprzednie obawy. Oczy pałały im chciwością, nogi nabierały coraz to większej szybkości i lekkości; cała dusza wyrywała się im do tego szczęścia, do tego życia pełnego wybryków i rozkoszy, które oczekiwało każdego z nich. Silver biegł utykając na szczudle i zrzędząc. Nozdrza mu się rozdęły i trzęsły, a klął jak opętany, gdy muchy siadały na jego zgrzanej i błyszczącej twarzy. Zapamiętale szarpał powróz, na którym mnie trzymał, i od czasu do czasu rzucał na mnie przeszywające spojrzenie. Łatwo odgadnąć, że nie zadawał sobie trudu, by zataić swe myśli; toteż czytałem je jak z drukowanej książki. W bezpośredniej bliskości złota zapomniał już zupełnie o wszystkim innym; jego obietnica i przestroga doktora należały już do przeszłości i nie mogłem wątpić, że spodziewał się dostać skarb w swoje ręce, odnaleźć „Hispaniolę”, pod osłoną nocy naładować ją złotem, wyrżnąć wszystkich uczciwych ludzi na wyspie i odpłynąć, jak zamierzał pierwotnie, z brzemieniem zbrodni i bogactw. Wobec przejęcia się podobnym niepokojem trudno mi przychodziło dotrzymywać kroku rozpędzonym i rozgorączkowanym zdobywcom skarbów. Kilkakrotnie potykałem się, wtedy Silver szarpał mnie brutalnie za postronek i miotał na mnie zabójcze spojrzenia. Dick, który toczył się za nami i tworzył naszą straż tylną, mruczał pod nosem na przemian modlitwy i przekleństwa, w miarę jak wzmagała się w nim gorączka. To również zwiększało moją rozpacz; na dobitkę prześladowała mnie myśl o tragedii, która niegdyś rozegrała się na tej wyżynie, gdy ów bezbożny rozbójnik z siną twarzą, który umarł w Savannah, śpiewając i wołając, by mu dano pić, własnoręcznie zgładził tu sześciu swych wspólników. Przychodziło mi na myśl, że te zarośla, które teraz były tak spokojne, musiały wówczas rozbrzmiewać krzykiem, a sama ta myśl wywoływała we mnie wrażenie, że słyszę jeszcze ową wrzawę. Byliśmy już na samym skraju gęstwiny. — Hura! Społem, druhowie! — krzyknął Merry i począł biec jeszcze zapalczywiej. Nagle niespełna o dziesięć jardów dalej ujrzeliśmy, że się zatrzymali. Wzbił się zdławiony okrzyk. Silver podwoił krok, migając rączo szczudłem niby prawdziwą nogą, a w chwilę później i on, i ja stanęliśmy również w miejscu jak skamieniali. Przed nami znajdowała się wielka jama nie bardzo świeża, gdyż ściany już się pozawalały i trawa wyrosła na dnie. Spoczywał tam rozłupany na dwoje trzonek kilofa oraz kilka desek rozrzuconych bezładnie, a pochodzących ze skrzyń do pakowania. Na jednej z tych desek ujrzałem wypalony żelazem napis: „Koń Morski”. Była to nazwa okrętu Flinta... Wszystko było jasne jak na dłoni. Ktoś odkrył i ograbił kryjówkę; siedemset tysięcy funtów przepadło!